The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show
''Note: The following page is an archive for an old and out-dated story. The story was never completed, because the author moved on. The ideas listed here will likely be re-used in different fan fictions, but the story will not likely be picked back up. On February 18, 2015, the author posted the anticlimactic conclusion, meaning the story will never continue.'' The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show ''is a series of fan fictions written by thebestkindofstupid, also known as Edd Shwartz. It is a continuation of the original series. Note: Although the author enjoyed the ''Big Picture Show, he thinks it makes writing fan fiction a bit sticky, and therefore states that it is non-canon with the series. New Characters and Character Development The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show ''will feature character development as well as some entirely new characters. Below is a list of characters who either receive character development or are entirely new characters. More information on this will be added as the stories are written. Jonny In the series, Jonny will try to become one of the Ed's and even comes along on some of the Eds' adventures. This harpers back to the original series in which Jonny is seen being nice to the Ed's for unknown reasons. Jimmy In this series, Jimmy has learned to play video games in his spare time. It should be noted that all of his games are actually cute, adorable, and kid-friendly, because of Jimmy's personality. Jack For information on Jack, click here. Parents Some of the parents will be featured in ''The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. This includes Eddy's father Teddy (not to be confused with the character by Ananasz). There will also be appearances by Edd's parents as well as other adults. The reason is that the author always felt the idea of adults never appearing on-screen was unnecessary, especially with Eddy's brother appearing as an adult in The Big Picture Show. Although they do make appearances, the parents will not make major appearances, and will only appear for the benefit of the plot, (filling plot holes, acting as plot devices, etc.). Eddy's Brother Eddy's brother will not appear in The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show as he does in the original series. This is due to the author finding his appearance to be a let-down. Stories The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show is collected is collected into what are referred to as "movies," despite the lack of animation. They each have their own work-in titles as well as their own plots. While many of them feature reused scams, they go in completely different places. Main Series Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Sweet Escape The Plot After the events of "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming," the kids find their humble Cul-de-Sac in space. Luckily, they manage to escape and find Jack, a teenaged boy with wide knowledge of space. With Jack by their side, can Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Rolf, Kevin, Ed, Edd, and Eddy defeat the alien foes? Failure and Redux The original version of this fan fiction did not make it past chapter 8. Chapters 2 through 8 were deleted by the author, because he did not find the original satisfactory and because he felt the obscure references overshadowed his original intentions. The author went to certain users to learn to be a better writer. The current redux was put on hiatus due to writer's block and later, due to the fan film Ed, Edd, n Eddy: the Live Action Movie . More information about the original characters from this draft can be found on Edd Shwartz's profile. In July 2013, the story was once again put on hold, as the author, once again, was not happy with how the first few chapters came out. The story will be brought back with a new plot. Ed, Edd n Eddy: Live in Japan After building a new Edtropolis known as Edtrowpitox, the Ed's win a trip to Japan from a radio contest. Eddy then formulates one of his greatest plans yet. After raising spending money for the scam, Eddy discovers that Ed ate the tickets. They make a deal with a few of the other kids to in order to raise money for a plane to get to Japan. After arriving, Nazz, Jonny, and the Ed's find that they get more than they bargained for. Ed, Edd n Eddy: A movie about Making Movies After watching one of the worst movies they have ever seen, the Ed's decide to create their own movie; surprisingly, they actually find someone willing to pay $1,250 for the movie to be made, but will they succeed in getting the film finished with that kind of budget? Ed, Edd n Eddy's Large Photo Series After a freak accident, the sky is broken again, but this time, it unleashes strange weather patterns. The Ed's get separated, and try to locate Eddy's Brother Jason to fix everything, but will they be able to survive without each other? Cartoon Network Invaded Aliens invade the Cul-de-Sac again, but the Ed's decide they can't allow a repeat of what happened last time. The Ed's wind up visiting several different cartoon characters to defeat the aliens. Ed, Edd n Eddy The kids of the Cul-de-Sac unite to defeat the aliens before any REAL trouble starts. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends It appears the brain-eating alien from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy has been made Lieutenant. It's up to the Ed's to stop this before the aliens take over the show. Camp Lazlo The aliens take an undercover approach to conquer the world of Camp Lazlo, but the Ed's know just how to stop them. My Gym Partner's a Monkey The aliens decide to call for backup by, once again, taking an undercover approach. Unfortunately, everyone at Charles Darwin Middle School mistakes a group of exchange students for the real threat. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy In a last ditch effort, the aliens unite with all sorts of other aliens from Cartoon Network's history to take over all five Earth's. Side Stories There will be a few side stories for The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show. These stories don't have a proper place in continuity as of yet. These include a retelling of Scam of the Century ''and the first video game ''Ed, Edd n Eddy Jawbreakers! There are also plans for a series called Stoopid Crossovers ''which intertwines stories from several different franchises, including ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Trivia *The title "Different Stuff, Same Day," comes from the expression "Same @#$%, Different Day," which is a statement expressing great fatigue of doing substantially similar objectives every day. *The character Jack was named after a character from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *This series at one point had the work-in title Ed, Edd n Eddy plus Jack *The idea for the alternate dimension was inspired by an image the author randomly found online *The series will be a bit more modern with things like computers and MP3 players *The series was on hiatus while the author works on the fan film. Now that Edd Shwartz is on Summer Vacation, the series will continue, but it will still be a bit slow. *In a beta concept, Marie was supposed to become a good guy in the fourth book, but as of May 23, 2013, the idea was dropped, because the author felt it was a bad idea. *The original title of the fourth book was "Everybody Talks about the Weather," but due to more recent ideas, it was changed to "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Large Photo Series" on July 6, 2013. *"The Eds are Coming" is semi-canon with this fan fiction series. *The Eds are given "fanon" birthdays in this story. This is only accurate if the reader understands that Season 1 and 2 took place over one summer, and Season 3 and 4 during another. The reader must also take into account that the first story takes place at the beginning of Summer 2014. **Ed's birthday is January 14, 1999 **Edd's birthday is August 24, 1999 **Eddy's birthday is September 23, 1999 **Nazz's birthday is May 23, 1999 **Sarah's birthday is August 3, 2002 **Kevin's birthday is February 28, 1999 **Jimmy's birthday is July 18, 2002 **Jonny's birthday is November 22, 2000 **Rolf's birthday is April 5, 1999 the same day edtropolis.com was created **Jack's birthday is August 6, 1998 **The Kanker Sisters and Eddy's Brother do not have set birthdays as of yet. **The author considers getting the exact days correct to be a pain. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Comedy